A Feudal Fairytale!
by Jazzy Jay and Cindy C-Mirph
Summary: Jazmine and Huey are both half-demons trying to find their purpose in life, while traveling with InuYasha and his group to try and end Naraku's life to avenge their families death. As they continue their journey they find comfort in eachothers arms. As they get farther and farther to accomplishing their goal they come across a new danger...who's worse than Naraku himself.


_Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondocks, InuYasha or it's characters_

_Summary: Jazmine and Huey are both half-demons trying to find their purpose in life, while traveling with InuYasha and his group to try and end Naraku's life to avenge their families death. As they continue their journey they find comfort in eachothers arms. As they get farther and farther to accomplishing their goal they come across a new danger...who's worse than Naraku himself._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jazmine_

_I walk through the flowery meadow and watch the night sky. In the distance I can hear the cries for help and quickly rush towards them. As I find the noise I was bestowed upon a burning shrine in which my mother and father lived in. I fought the urge to sob and ran in to savemy only family. As I pushed my way through the blazes, I spotted the two in the corner holding hands awaiting death. Using the speed of my demon half I rush towards them and bend down enough to see them still breathing though their heartbeats were slowing every second. _

_"Ottou-san Okaa-__chan__! __Shite kudasai, mewosamasu!" I desperately call to the both of them, gently shaking them. Nothing. Not even a simple beat of the heart for a second..._

_"No! Okaa-chan! Ottou-san! Dōzo!" My eyes started to sting with tears and I bury my head with in my dead fathers chest. I hear a slight groan come from the once unconsious man._

_"Jazmine...you have to get out before the hut crumbles and falls..." He grunts out. I give a soft whimper and lift my head up. He smiled at me a bit before his eyes closed and his heart beat stopped. _

_"Watashi wa anata o aishite, ottou-san." I whisper and run out of the hut with blurry eyes. I couldn't contain the tears any longer. Letting them run out I look around the village we lived in. It was consumed by flames and you coud hear a nearby clan laughing. My crestfallen mood was washed away by the anger and pain I felt. _

_I gave a light growl and using all the strength I could muster from my soul, I jumped from hut to hut following the scent my nose told me to. As I made it to the camp sight I could see the valuables from my village. Our gold...food...and memoriables. I could even see my old toy, Okaa-chan sewed up for me._

_"You shall all pay for what you've done!" I hollered and used my claws to tear through their flesh as I ran towards the leader. The tears still leaked out of my eyes, but I didn't rid them for they showed the pain that was caused because of them. Before I could attack him, I saw a blade go through his skull and he fell off the log he was hiding behind. Giving a slight growl I came to a stop in front of the person._

_I looked him up and down, from head to toe. Taking in every detail there was to his muscular figure. He was tall, had broad shoulders, wearing a black ninja haori, a mask that covered a bit of his face so I could only see his eyes, which were a beautiful color of wine, and an afro on the top of his head. I noticed something else about the ninja, he had a long dark brown tail that swished back and forth._

_"Who are you?" I was unsure if I wanted to answer the boy but then I thought, 'Maybe he can help me. He is obviously a demon...'. My face saddened a bit before I answered with, "I'm Jazmine, fire fox hanyou. You are?" My voice was weak, so weak he probably couldn't hear me._

_"I'm Huey. Hanyou, fire wielding, panther." His monotone voice responded as he jumped over the dead body and made his way over to me. As I peered into his eyes hepulled down his mask and there was a jagged scar across his left cheek. I raised my hand as if to touch it but he slapped it away. "Don't touch it!" He snapped at me, I could see two fangs stick out. _

_"What happened to you?" I innocently ask as he walked past me. He turned his head and ground out, "I should be asking you the same thing," He snorted, and I confusedly gave a 'Huh?', "Your shoulder. You were so caught up in trying to kill this clan you didn't notice that one of them had gashed your arm." He finished his sentence. My eyes snapped down to the joint and I gently grazed it with my finger, a stinging pain emitted from the wound._

_"Oh. It'll heal on it's own." I respond plainly while catching up to him. As I walked by his side, I quietly look back towards my village, it had already crumbled and burned. I sigh and turn my head back to the front of me. _

_"That was your village...wasn't it?" Huey askes from beside me, causing the fuzzy ears on the top of my head to tweak. I nod, my eyes darting to the ground as we walked side by side. I could feel his eyes boaring into my skull as he led us out of the foresty woods and towards a small cave. As we stopped he suddenly spoke up and said, "Jazmine, I must continue my journey to find Naraku. That guy I killed back there was one of his incarnations __**he **__created."._

_"I need you to take this...so when I am near you will know." He placed a red piece of rosary around my neck and smirked. "When I am around it will glow a dark red." He turned his back to me and started to walk away leaving me in shock for a moment._

_"O-okay! Thanks for everything..." I was going to say but he was already gone. I smiled and said inside of my head, 'I hope we'll meet again soon, Huey!'._

_._

_._

_._

**How was that for a first chapter? I know I haven't made a story in a long while but I promise you I'll do more! This is just a start of my Fanfic career for right now! So leave a review, favorite, and follow! I promise I will update tomorrow and through Thanksgiving break!**


End file.
